


Give in to it

by nightmarefuckboy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coercion, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Episode 6, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Mentions of Cherry - Freeform, Miya's a slut and there's nothing you can say that'll make me change my mind, Sexual Coercion, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy
Summary: Miya wants to get railed by Daddy (Joe) and Daddy needs a little bit of convincing.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Nanjo Kojiro, Chinen Miya & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Chinen Miya/Nanjo Kojiro, Chinen Miya/Nanjo Kojiro | Joe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	Give in to it

The word “Daddy” is a weapon Miya uses sparingly. 

He reserves it for special occasions, only employing it when the skill of a professional marksman is required. He can just as easily bring men down to size without saying it—a quivering lip and a quick fluttering of his eyelashes often does the trick. However there are some who need to hear that sweet, sweet nickname before they give Miya what he wants. 

Kojiro is one of those men. 

There’s a moment of wide eyed pause—cheeks flushing pink as Cherry’s hair—from the older man after Miya says it while lounging in the onsen. 

“Why won’t you play with me, _Daddy_? We’re finally alone, no one’s going to bother us,” Miya murmurs into Kojiro’s ear—his naked body pressed against Kojiro’s muscular arm—while walking his fingers along the broad expanse of Kojiro’s damp collarbone. Kojiro isn’t weak (he’s managed to resist Miya for as long as he possibly could), but every man has his breaking point. Miya can tell his words activate this primal urge within his prey—a forbidden paternal instinct to tend to their young by any means necessary—by the way his body stiffens and his even breath just stops. Miya is not above exploiting Kojiro’s dwindling composure, not by a longshot. 

“You know why,” Kojiro says through gritted teeth, craning his face away from Miya in a sorry attempt of separating himself from the mischievous kitten. 

_Big mistake._

Miya uses the opening Kojiro made to the column of his neck to his advantage. He leans in and places soft kisses to the tanned, wet skin. “But _Daddy,_ I need you…” Miya murmurs and nips at the sensitive underside of Kojiro’s chin. 

Kojiro groans, muscles tensing for a moment before relaxing beneath Miya’s touch. The water around Miya ebbs as Kojiro pulls Miya off of him to sit him down in his lap. Miya yelps and puts on an expression of innocent bewilderment—eyes growing three times their size and mouth forming an “oh” shape—at the change in position, despite the swell of triumph that rocks his body. 

_That’s it, give in to it._

“What are you doing, _Papa_?” Miya asks sweetly all while sliding further into Kojiro’s lap so their groins touch. He always had a hunch that Kojiro had to be massive in more ways than one, but actually feeling just how long and thick Kojiro’s cock is makes Miya shiver. God, maybe Kojiro will push him beneath the surface and make him choke on it. That would be so hot, nearly drowning from sucking dick.

Kojiro narrows his eyes, unamused and unmoving. 

“What is it?” Miya presses his erection against Kojiro’s massive hard-on (that twitches against him) again. Kojiro can pretend to not be interested all he wants, his body won’t lie to Miya. It wants Miya to sink down onto his pipe, let the warm water slosh around as he fucks the boy senseless. 

And of course, Miya wants that as well. 

“Don’t—you know damn well _what_ ,” Kojiro grumbles. He brings his hands to rest on the small of Miya’s back, holding him in place and keeping him from rocking his hips. 

Miya blinks. 

“This isn’t right,” Kojiro says sternly. 

“It isn’t?” 

“ _Miya…_ ” 

“Do you want me to ask _Mama_ to give me what I want instead? I know he’ll give me what I want if I ask nicely. He’s done it before,” Miya smirks to Kojiro’s horror. It’s another weapon Miya knows will work against Kojiro— _Kaoru_. Miya’s lucky that those two don’t talk to each other as much as they used to, otherwise this technique would never work. Maybe one day Miya will get a taste of Cherry, but for now he’s willing to lead Kojiro on to believe that he’s already been ruined by his rival. 

Kojiro clicks his tongue to the roof of his mouth in annoyance as his hands slide down to Miya’s ass, cupping his cheeks and gripping them tight. “What did he do to you?” Kojiro asks. Miya can feel the other man’s dick throb with curiosity— _just perfect._

Miya draps his arms around Kojiro’s shoulders and leans in, bringing their foreheads to touch. Everything is so hot around them—the onsen’s water, the summer air, the barely there space between them. And Miya’s fully prepared to crank up the heat as high as it needs to go in order for Kojiro to explode. “Why do you want to know?”

A deep rumble vibrates in Kojiro’s chest. He’s worse than Miya’s puppies, Reki and Langa. Those two would’ve cracked and fucked Miya to the edge of insanity by now. But Kojiro… Kojiro is fun. Most older men are fun like this. They get all possessive and want to prove something to Miya, like they’re going to be the ones to teach him a thing or two when Miya’s had his fair share of experience. But there’s something extra cute about Kojiro’s clear disdain (and maybe even jealousy) for Cherry. It’s an extra button for Miya to push, another knife to dig into the man’s side. 

“Let’s see. There was this one time he laid me down on his calligraphy table and fucked me until I couldn't walk,” Miya muses wistfully while grinding his and Kojiro’s erections together lazily. “Then there was this other time where he made me kneel on Carla and used the board almost like a rolling fuck machine, forcing me on and off his dick.” With each lie, Kojiro’s brown eyes glaze over—probably imagining the fantasies Miya made up on the fly—and the blush in his cheeks deepens and spreads down his neck and settles in his mouth watering chest. Beneath the surface, Kojiro’s cock feels impossibly hard, rock solid from Miya’s words and gentle thrusts. Miya knows he’s not playing fair, but how else is he going to make his dream of getting railed in an onsen come true by the fastest six pack skater? Everyone cheats in the S league and Miya’s just playing the game. 

“You’re evil,” Kojiro groans, his hips start to meet Miya’s half way. 

Miya smirks knowing he’s won. “You think you can do better, _Daddy_?” 

Kojiro doesn’t answer that question with words. He smashes their mouths together, cupping Miya’s face with his large hands and pulling him in impossibly close. Driving his tongue past Miya’s parted lips, Kojiro practically shoves his muscle down the smaller boy’s throat. And Miya absolutely loves it—he wants Kojiro to be bad and use him like he’s a fuck toy—make him choke and go all lightheaded from lack of oxygen. 

Kojiro’s hands slide past Miya’s cheeks and down his neck, back, finding their way to Miya’s ass again to give it another firm squeeze. It makes Miya gasp, pulling away for some much needed air. “ _Joe!_ ” Miya yelps nice and loud. 

“You like that?” Kojiro growls in Miya’s ear, pushing back away his black hair with his nose and nipping at his lobe. 

Miya shudders and grips Kojiro’s shoulders. “Y-yes, _Papa.”_

“What about when I do this?” Kojiro asks as he begins to massage Miya’s taint, dragging the pad of his thumb back and forth against the sensitive skin and teasing the edge of his rim. 

Miya’s voice breaks, a wail that tears his larynx to shreds. His nails dig into Kojiro’s skin, making red, crescent moon indents.

“Did _Mama_ ever touch you like this?” Kojiro broadens his strokes, adding tender caresses to Miya’s tingling balls. 

“N-no,” the younger boy shivers. 

“Only Papa knows how to make you feel this good,” Kojiro whispers and begins to prod at Miya’s clenched hole with the index finger of his opposite hand. 

_Fucking finally._

“You gonna relax for me?” 

Miya rolls his eyes immediately and lets his body go slack, much to Kojiro’s surprise at how he’s able to slide not one, but two digits inside Miya easily. 

“You _are_ a slutty little kitten, aren’t you?” Kojiro says in awe as he curls his fingers, searching for Miya’s sweet spot. 

“I told you,” Miya chuckles, breathless with a curled smile and a twinkle in his eye. He can’t hide the pride he feels any longer. “I want you to play with me, _Daddy_ and I don’t want to wait any longer to get what I want.” 

“Is that so?” Kojiro asks, gripping the base of Miya’s cock and drives his fingers in deep, finally hitting Miya’s prostate. 

Miya nods on the wave of a shudder, “Let me ride your fat cock, _Daddy,”_ he flat out moans, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth and mixing with the onsen steamy water. 

And, of course, Kojiro gives Miya _exactly_ what he wants. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone who voted in my poll for who's next to take a ride on town skateboard aka Miya.


End file.
